Mundos distantes
by Isabella1020
Summary: Todos ellos eran como mundos distantes; alejados el uno del otro; girando eternamente en un mismo sistema solar. Colección de drabbles, mini-oneshots y songfics: los personajes de House MD hablan sobre los personajes de House, MD.
1. Crecimiento

**Continuidad: **'Teamwork' (episodio número 8 de la Season 6.)

**Nota de la autora: **El pequeño fragmento de canción del principio pertenece a 'Adiós', de Gustavo Cerati. Este capítulo-el primero de muchos en este fic múltiple, esperemos-contiene un poco de Hameron y un poco de Chameron también, al final, que no pude evitar (la compasión por el pobre Chase era demasiado grande, XD.) Dedicado a Dai, compañera y amiga fiel, tanto en este mundo del fanfiction como en el real además de maestra súper paciente y dedicada. Ah! Y fan Hameron, jaja. Se aceptan críticas y sugerencias, por supuesto.

* * *

_Saber decir adiós…_

_Es crecer._

Allison Cameron se miró al espejo y su ojo entrenado clínicamente no detectó nada diferente en su imagen. El cabello seguía siendo del mismo color rubio del que se había teñido hacía ya un tiempo; los ojos seguían siendo verde azulados. Sus rasgos eran los mismos y su cuerpo tampoco había cambiado.

Pero el espejo no podía ver dentro de su corazón ni de su mente, donde habían operado los verdaderos cambios.

Ese día, sintió que finalmente el peso de todas las desilusiones, los fracasos, las decepciones, los sueños hechos añicos y el desamor se le vinieron encima; casi aplastándola bajo su peso. Allison sintió como si hubiera envejecido varios años de golpe, todo en cuestión de unos pocos días.

Mientras guardaba las últimas pertenencias se puso a pensar en las razones de su partida, en ella misma, en los hombres a los que había amado, en su carrera, en la persona que era y en la que alguna vez había sido. Miles de pensamientos y recuerdos llenaban su mente.

Por un momento, cerró los ojos y recordó con una extraña mezcla de tristeza y melancolía todos los años que había pasado enamorada de Gregory House, sufriendo por la aparente indiferencia de él hacia ella, buscando desesperadamente ganar su aprobación, tratando de leer las señales que él le enviaba, esperando a que él finalmente se decidiera a hablarle, a decirle lo que sentía, a invitarla a salir, lo que fuera… _Años desperdiciados,_ dijo en voz baja y suspiró. Había pasado años convencida de que ella podía entenderlo, ayudarlo, curarlo, cambiarlo, si tan sólo él le daba la oportunidad.

_Ilusa_, murmuró, cerrando la valija. Él nunca había querido cambiar. Era demasiado orgulloso para eso. A eso se debía que sus intentos constantes por atravesar esos muros imaginarios que él construía a su alrededor, ganarse su confianza y ayudarlo hubieran fracasado. _No fue culpa tuya, Allison. Él fue siempre el problema, l_e dijo la voz de su conciencia.

_Él fue siempre el problema. _

Era cierto. Gregory House la había decepcionado y desilusionado una y otra vez. Incluso cuando ella había logrado encontrar la felicidad y aceptado nuevos niveles de compromiso; incluso cuando había comenzado a construir los cimientos de lo que sería su nueva vida, House lo había arruinado todo, como un niño juguetón que sopla porque sí un castillo de naipes, derribándolo.

Allison no negaba la responsabilidad de Robert en el asesinato de Dibala, pero sabía bien que todo se debía a la influencia ejercida por el jefe del departamento de Diagnósticos sobre todos ellos durante todos esos años. Él les había inculcado la falta de respeto por las normas, leyes, autoridades, privacidad de los pacientes e incluso por los derechos humanos. Él les había enseñado que quien fuera suficientemente inteligente y audaz podía salirse con la suya-siempre. Él les había enseñado a olvidarse de lo sagrado de la vida humana, ultrajando y maltratando a sus pacientes siempre que se le dio la gana; todo con tal de conseguir su objetivo-resolver el acertijo.

Todas esas lecciones habían influido en todos ellos, en mayor o menor forma, transformándolas en personas totalmente diferentes. Personas capaces de todo-incluso de matar, si lo creían necesario.

_¿Lo odio?_ Se preguntó Allison, sentándose por un momento en el borde de la cama. _¿Debería odiarlo?_

_No, no lo odio,_ se respondió luego de una breve reflexión_. Nunca podría hacerlo._ House no podía evitar ser cómo era y probablemente, había sido culpa suya acercarse tanto a alguien como él y esperar no salir lastimada. Además, tal como le había dicho a Chase alguna vez, ella tenía un problema renunciando a las cosas. Por eso, estaba segura de que le iba a costar mucho tiempo olvidarse de todo lo vivido durante esos años, sin importar lo malo que hubiese sido.

Mientras contemplaba su dormitorio por última vez, pensó en su esposo. Sabía que toda la culpa no había sido de House, por supuesto. Habían sido los ideales y convicciones de Robert (o mejor dicho, los suyos propios, que ella había repetido hasta el hartazgo sin darse cuenta de la influencia que tenían en él) los que le habían insuflado el deseo de matar a Dibala. Chase lo había hecho convencido de que así salvaba la vida de cientos de miles de personas, destinadas de otra forma a morir inevitablemente bajo el régimen de aquél terrible dictador.

Y quizás era cierto. Probablemente, el mundo era un mejor lugar sin Dibala. Quizás, Robert había salvado en efecto montones de vidas, sacrificando una sola. Pero Allison Cameron tenía principios morales y éticos, que condenaban los actos de su esposo como faltas imperdonables. Él había matado, había mentido, había escondido su crimen de los ojos de la Justicia, y a pesar de que su corazón le decía que debía perdonarlo y seguir adelante, Allison no podía hacer la vista gorda ante todo eso. Ya no.

Allison Cameron había amado a Gregory House. También había amado a Robert Chase. Y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, pero, tal como le había dicho a House al despedirse, ambos habían cruzado un punto de no retorno. Quedarse junto a ellos sólo hubiera significado para ella más dolor y sufrimiento, y ella ya no podía ayudarlos de ninguna forma.

Allison finalmente se incorporó, se colgó al hombro el bolso de mano y tomó por la manija a la valija con ruedas que descansaba junto a la puerta. Se dirigió hacia el comedor. Allí la esperaba Robert, sentado en el borde del sillón. En sus ojos se veían todo tipo de emociones mezcladas: culpa, remordimiento, profunda tristeza… Pudo reconocerlos bien porque ella se sentía igual.

Quiso decirle a Robert muchas cosas… Que lo había amado; que lo perdonaba, pero aún así no era suficiente; que junto a él había sido realmente feliz, aunque hubiese durado poco… Quiso decirle algo que pudiera llenarle el vacío que estaba a punto de dejarle, algo capaz de remediar el dolor de esa separación, pero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y en lugar de hablarle, lo abrazó, para no ver las lágrimas que le humedecían los ojos. Luego de un momento, se soltó de los brazos de él y lo miró a los ojos. Su esposo parecía un niño perdido, lloroso, asustado y desorientado.

_Y no estoy tan errada en eso,_ pensó tristemente. Chase estaba perdido, aunque no fuera en el sentido literal de la palabra.

Con un suspiro, Allison volvió a tomar sus valijas, y salió de la casa sin mirar atrás. Tomó el primer taxi que pasó.

"Al aeropuerto, por favor."Le indicó al conductor.

Mientras se alejaba de su hogar, pensó de nuevo en lo que dejaba atrás, en lo que le esperaba por delante y en sus propios sentimientos al respecto. Volvió a asaltarla la sensación de haber envejecido prematuramente debido a los golpes de la vida. _Alguien tan joven no debería pasar por lo que yo tuve que pasar, _pensó en un arrebato de autocompasión.

Tenía razón. No era justo que le hubieran pasado todas esas cosas, pero tampoco era tan grave. Era joven, después de todo, y aún tenía grandes posibilidades de rehacer su vida. Sobre todo desde ese día, en el que algo dentro de ella finalmente había cambiado. De ahora en adelante no se aferraría más a aquellas personas que le hicieran daño, por mucho que las quisiera.

_Quizás no estoy envejeciendo, sino madurando_, pensó con una sonrisa triste. Quizás, le había llevado tiempo obtener la capacidad para alejarse del dolor, incluso el dolor provocado por la persona amada, pero finalmente lo había conseguido.


	2. Barco a la deriva

**Continuidad: **A partir de 'Wilson's Heart' (último capítulo de la Season 4.)

**Nota de la autora:** Este chapter surgió de una inspiración repentina, por re-ver la Season 4 Finale. No es lo que tenía planeado para continuar con este fic múltiple, pero dado que estaba completamente bloqueada y esto al menos entra en la categoría que me había propuesto para el fic, lo voy a incluir. Quizás haga también dos chapters más, desde los puntos de vista de Cuddy y Wilson, con la misma continuidad. Los fragmentos de canción al principio y al final corresponden a _'Hombre al agua'_, de Soda Stereo. Tiene una leve intencionalidad Huddy, pero no fue planeada.

* * *

_Hombre al agua,  
voces que se agitan._

_Hombre al agua, barco a la deriva._

Mirás el reloj de pared: son las 5:23 AM. Falta poco para que amanezca. El cielo parece una pintura: es un degradé de colores que van del azul oscuro (en lo más alto) al rosa brillante, allá, una línea estrecha sobre el horizonte, pasando por toda una gama de colores violáceos.

Es una hermosa vista, pero no estás interesado.

Nunca fuiste el tipo de hombre que se le dedicaría tiempo a contemplar un amanecer. No lo eras antes, no lo sos ahora. Por no mencionar que estás demasiado perdido en tus propias reflexiones, en tu propia vida, como para preocuparte por eso.

Y es que últimamente tu vida se transformó en algo muy complicado; una serie de pequeños sucesos se encadenaron y todo se te vino encima como una bola de nieve, aplastándote bajo su peso. Lo peor es que también hubo consecuencias para los demás. Y eso es injusto y no debería haber pasado. Pero pasó.

Un suspiro se escapa de tus labios cuando te acordás de aquél sueño que tuviste hace poco, ese en el que te encontrabas en una especie de limbo y ella estaba con vos, ese sueño donde le decías que _'La vida no debería ser al azar; los drogadictos solitarios y misántropos deberían morir en accidentes de tránsito y las jóvenes que hacen el bien, enamoradas, a quienes arrastran fuera de su departamento en el medio de la noche deberían salir ilesas'_, a lo que ella te respondía que_ 'La autocompasión no es lo tuyo'._

Tu mente, esa parte de vos que usualmente te domina y te obliga a ser frío, racional, insensible y a actuar como que nada ni nadie te importa, que nada ni nadie merece tu completa atención, esa parte de vos que te obliga a ser solitario porque te odiás a vos mismo y eso no te permite conectarte con los demás; esa parte de vos, ahora te está diciendo que ya no pienses más en lo que pasó, que lo olvides y sigas adelante, como hacés siempre con todo.

Pero no podés. No podés, porque ésta vez las cosas fueron demasiado lejos y vos fuiste demasiado lejos. Porque ésta vez arriesgaste demasiado y aunque vos (técnicamente) no perdiste, perdieron los que te rodean, los únicos por los que te preocupás un poquito, y eso hace que vos también hayas perdido, quizás, a tu mejor amigo y el (poco) respeto que te tenían tus allegados. No podés porque ésta vez casi te perdés en ese mundo desconocido que empieza cuando alguien respira por última vez. No podés porque ésta vez, la pena es demasiado grande y todo es demasiado doloroso y la culpa es demasiado pesada, como si el mundo descansara en tus hombros, y no podés negar lo que pasó. Es imposible.

Cerrás los ojos y apretás los párpados para no dejar salir las lágrimas, al mismo tiempo que intentás tragar, pero se te dificulta por el nudo que tenés en la garganta. De repente, te acordás de ella, su nombre se escapa de la negación que tu cerebro intenta imponer y viene a tus labios.

"Amber." Lo único que sale de tu boca es un susurro, porque no tenés ni fuerzas para hablar, pero no importa. Sólo ese susurro es suficiente para que empieces a pensar en ella. Ahora, tus recuerdos, tus suposiciones, tus ideas, se reproducen automáticamente, al mismo tiempo, dentro de tu cabeza sin que puedas evitarlo.

_Amber, la mujer que salió de su casa a media noche para ir a buscarte a un bar, porque estabas borracho y te habían quitado las llaves de tu moto._

_Amber, la prometida de tu mejor amigo._

_Amber, la mujer que cuando trabajó para vos hacía lo imposible para conseguir tu aprobación, algo que te hubiera molestado en cualquiera, pero en ella, extrañamente no. O quizás, porque se parecía tanto a vos, y utilizaba medios tan similares a vos para manejarse, que te terminó cayendo bien. _

_Amber, la mujer que por ayudarte perdió la vida._

_Amber, la mujer que murió por tu culpa. _

_Amber, la mujer que a pesar de tus esfuerzos no pudiste salvar, sin importar cuánto arriesgaras tu propia vida en el intento. _

_Amber, la mujer que se fue y no va a volver. _

Sacudís la cabeza, tratando de alejar los malos pensamientos, y los pensamientos se van, pero sabés que es temporal. Que van a volver, y que cada vez lo van a hacer con más fuerza y virulencia. No podés (ni pensás) hacer nada para evitarlo. Lo hecho, hecho está. El pasado no se puede cambiar. Eso te duele, y es nuevo. Antes, actuabas irresponsablemente (y/o ilegalmente) y no te importaban para nada las consecuencias. Si esas consecuencias recaían sobre vos, era tu problema. Si recaían sobre los demás, lo ignorabas, porque nunca eran (o nunca te parecieron) tan terribles.

Pero esto es diferente. Esto es muy serio, muy grave. Alguien murió (indirectamente o no) por tu culpa.Y eso no se puede borrar. Eso está en tu conciencia para toda la vida, otro de los muchos demonios con los que vas a tener que lidiar. Al menos, mientras estés acá, postrado en esta cama en Terapia Intensiva, porque vas a necesitar semanas para recuperarte de las convulsiones que sufriste días atrás, convulsiones que ordenaste te indujeran para poder recordar y así descubrir que estaba matando a Amber. Eso te va a mantener acá. Y mientras estés acá, no te queda más que hacer que pensar. No van a dormirte, porque tienen miedo de que no despiertes. Así que no podés escapar. Cuando salgas, quizás puedas ahogar tus penas en alcohol o sobredosis de Vicodin. Pero mientras estés acá, no podés.

Tu mirada flota por la habitación con desinterés, hasta que notás por primera vez que _su_ mano está aferrada a la tuya. Estabas tan desconectado del mundo, pensando, que ni te habías dado cuenta. Como si tu pensamiento fuera un ente completamente separado de tu cuerpo. Evidentemente, ella acercó la silla a la cama para poder sostener tu mano en la suya. Ahora está dormida, hecha un ovillo en la pequeña butaca. Te quedás observándola con una cierta curiosidad, porque el hecho de que alguien quiera tener algún tipo de contacto con vos después de lo que hiciste te sorprende mucho.

Y la verdad, no te cierra por ningún lado que ella esté ahí.

No lo entendés. Porque ella no es tu amiga. Quizás alguna vez ocupó ese lugar, pero lleva mucho tiempo sin serlo. Los miembros de tu equipo están más cerca de ser tus amigos (al menos, en ese concepto retorcido que tenés vos de la palabra _amigo_), y ellos sólo pasan a verte de vez en cuando, cuando tienen unos minutos. Cameron, especialmente, pero sabías que ella vendría. Cameron es Cameron y nunca dejaría de preocuparse por vos, sin importar lo que hicieras. Ese es otra cosa que no podés entender. Como ella pudo quererte alguna vez, como es que sigue habiendo para vos un lugar en su corazón. No podés explicarlo, pero tampoco podés negarlo, así que no te sorprendió que, de todos tus 'visitantes', ella fuera la más frecuente, acompañada a veces por Chase, que pasa el brazo por los hombros y le dice que no se preocupe, que te vas a recuperar. Sabés todo esto porque aunque te hagas el dormido cuando llegan visitas, en realidad, estás siempre alerta, y escuchando, ya que te cuesta dormir.

Pero incluso ellos están lejos del seguimiento que _ella_ está haciendo de vos. Sabés que pidió licencia por una semana o dos para poder seguirte de cerca (imaginás que habrá alegado ante la Junta Directiva que tenía 'asuntos personales' que resolver.) Los primeros días, ella se quedaba a dormir en el hospital y sólo volvía a su casa por la mañana bien temprano para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa (esto lo dedujiste del hecho de que cada vez que la veías irse, volvía al rato con un atuendo diferente, el pelo ligeramente húmedo y oliendo a perfume.)Ahora que los datos de tus estudios arrojan resultados promisorios, ahora que sabe que te vas a recuperar, se permite un poco más de tiempo para sí misma, pero aún así, pasa cada segundo libre en tu cuarto. Incluso toma la pausa para el almuerzo en tu cuarto. Y por las noches, se queda hasta tarde.

Sabés lo que hace. Por qué lo hace, es, en cambio, un misterio.

Es decir: la última vez que te fijaste, ella era sólo tu jefa, nada más.

Claro que hay _algo_ entre ustedes.

Claro que tienen una historia.

Claro que esas peleas que tienen cotidianamente son, también, una especie de coqueteo.

Pero el hecho de que haya _algo_ entre ustedes, que hayan tenido una historia hace mucho o que coqueteen no significa nada. O por lo menos, no es suficiente para explicar semejante cuidado por su parte, semejante preocupación por vos.

_Si alguien se preocupa por otro, eso se debe a: a) culpa/remordimiento, b) atracción, c) miedo. Ella no tuvo nada que ver con eso, así que culpa no es. Sólo la atracción no sería suficiente para justificar esto. Por lo tanto, la causa es miedo. ¿Miedo a qué? No puede ser miedo generado por egoísmo porque ella no necesita nada de vos, ni puede ser miedo 'contagiado' de alguien más porque su reacción a él es demasiado fuerte. De hecho, se parece al miedo que Wilson sentía por la vida de Amber. Eso significaría que hay amor involucrado. Pero no puede ser verdad, no en tu caso… Debe haber otra razón. _

Ni siquiera te atreviste a _plantearte_ buscar una explicación; sin embargo tu mente, incontrolablemente racional como siempre, realizó ese proceso sin tu permiso. Y los resultados no te gustan para nada. La última vez que alguien se preocupó por vos y se tomó la molestia de ayudarte, terminó muerta. Te aterroriza que pueda ocurrir de nuevo.

_Amaneció. Abre los ojos.  
Me iré con estas olas.  
No estés preocupada.  
Todos gritarán: hombre al agua._

Tu mirada por casualidad se desvía de nuevo hacia la ventana. Ya amaneció, hace rato, y el sol está comenzando a subir por el horizonte. Presentís que en cualquier momento ella va a despertarse y chequear que todo esté bien, como hace todos los días, antes de saludarte con una sonrisa algo triste y tratar de arrancarte algunas palabras. La observás de nuevo y suspirás. Su mano sigue aferrada a la tuya. Y por mucho que te asusten las consecuencias e implicaciones de ese hecho, no te atrevés a soltarte. Porque se siente como si fuera el salvavidas que te mantiene a flote. Y si hay algo que no querés, es ahogarte.


End file.
